


【藕饼】隔壁成亲你们三缺一？（6）

by YeChen777



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 39





	【藕饼】隔壁成亲你们三缺一？（6）

6

哪吒在进寝殿之前又看了一遍丹药匣子里放的东西。总共两个丹药匣子，上面那个匣子里放的是一匣子线香，下面的则放了两个细颈白瓷瓶，瓶身上分别贴了“凝春”和“清宁”，线香则名为“安玄”。  
他重新仔细看了一下纸张写的内容后，将那张纸一把烧了，又藏了两颗凝春和清宁丹，这才进了寝殿。  
敖丙站在寝殿中，正在四下打量，见哪吒进来之后，便与他说：“你这里真大，可比我那儿宽敞多了。”  
“嗯。”哪吒心思微妙，不知为何，他觉得太上老君这个人实在是深不可测，在取出了那安玄的线香后，点燃了一只插在安置线香的器皿之中，才答道，“不过我不常住在这里。”  
“听说了，据说你喜欢躺在房顶。”敖丙走到哪吒的身后，手搭上了他的肩，明显感到对方的肩膀有些紧绷，略有讶异道，“……你紧张啊？啊，这是什么？”  
“老君托人送来的。”哪吒伸手搭到敖丙按在他肩膀上的手，“下面的是一些丹药。”  
对于常年服用丹药的敖丙来说，见到那些丹药匣子时也没多想，只问他：“你还能喝酒吧？”  
“能，为什么那么问？”  
敖丙拉着他的手，将他牵到了桌边，倒了两杯合卺酒，递给他了一杯，仰头看他：“怕你喝醉，所以我让他们特地换了成了桃花酿，可能会有点甜。”  
寝殿很高，殿顶上镶嵌着几颗婴儿拳头大小的夜明珠，夜晚时会散发温润的光泽，宛如悬了一轮圆月在头顶似的，虽然以法力可以遮去那些夜明珠的光芒，但以前的哪吒还是嫌这里太亮，不愿意久呆，时常呆在偏殿一处较小的寝殿中，用来平时入定修炼。  
可此时殿中烛红暖帐，映红了敖丙莹白如玉的脸，他眼中似有秋水，递给哪吒合卺酒时眉眼弯弯，仿佛漫天的星光都敛进了他的瞳孔之中：“哪吒？”  
哪吒看得有些呆了，一时没伸手去接，直到敖丙出言提醒，这才回过神来，接过他手中的合卺酒。在他取过酒杯时，手指与敖丙微凉的指尖触在了一起，好似触电一般，麻麻痒痒的，直勾着哪吒奇妙的心思。  
两人喝了交杯酒，便纷纷将酒杯放下，然后便沉默地看着彼此。随后，哪吒冷不丁弯下了腰，一把把敖丙横抱了起来，防不胜防的敖丙低声惊呼了一声，搂了他的肩，被哪吒抱着走向了那张被艳红覆满的床——床幔被换成了掺着金线的红纱，覆在宽大床上的锦被更是绣了莲花图案。敖丙觉得自己的脸有些烫，居然有些紧张起来，忍不住搂紧了哪吒的肩。  
将人放到了床边坐好，哪吒便单膝在他面前跪了下来，伸手去替敖丙脱鞋。  
“啊……”敖丙没想到哪吒想要帮自己脱鞋，急忙缩了缩脚，说道，“我自己来就好……”  
“你忘了我们之前的约定吗？”哪吒长手一捞，就捉住了敖丙的左脚，替他脱掉了左边的鞋，紧接着去捞他的右脚，这回敖丙没躲，乖乖任他摆弄。  
敖丙眨了眨眼，一时想不起来之前和哪吒约定了什么，毕竟他们约定的好像有些多，他不清楚到底是指哪一件：“哪一次约定？”  
“恢复记忆那天。”哪吒替他脱完了鞋，便勾着他的双脚放到了艳红的锦被上，看着敖丙不知是因为害羞，还是烛火映衬而便红的脸，目光闪烁，“你说，以后要连本带利一起还，现在是你兑现诺言的时候了。”  
“……”敖丙忍不住把腿曲了起来，把自己抱成了一团，下巴抵在膝盖上，眨巴了一下眼睛，细长的睫毛一扇一扇的，好似扇在哪吒的心房上，“要怎么还？”  
哪吒撩起了敖丙鬓边的一缕长发，放在唇下轻吻，被后者一把拽了回去，他的眼神深幽，翻涌着赤裸的情欲，嗓音都沙哑了几分：“今天晚上你得听小爷我的。”  
当初有太上老君暗示性的警告，哪吒一直没敢动敖丙，平时也就抱一抱亲一亲，最多忍不住在那细白的颈子上啃上两下，今日成亲，说什么都要把房给圆了。加上老君居然还送来这样的好东西，哪吒更是有些蠢蠢欲动——他怕敖丙不喜欢，虽然可能他多哄几句，那丹药敖丙也会吞了，但……  
敖丙抬头，稍稍想了想，说道：“好。”  
“嗯？”哪吒没想到敖丙答应的那么快。  
“既然都已经约好了，自然没有反悔的余地。”敖丙尽量让自己看起来很平静，甚至希望红烛能够掩盖他脸上的薄红，“说罢，要我做什么？”  
没想到敖丙那么干脆就答应了，哪吒顿时心猿意马了起来。  
嗯？什么都可以？对敖丙做什么都可以？哪吒有些坏心眼地想着，可他面上却表现地十分正经，硬是把一肚子的坏水藏了起来：“那你先把外衫脱了。”  
他说罢，敖丙也没有任何的犹豫，乖乖地解开了扣在他几乎堪称纤细腰肢上的繁复腰带，把上面扣紧的搭扣一颗一颗解了开来，然后随手扔到了地上，又当着哪吒的面将艳红的嫁衣外衫脱了下来，露出里面另一层红衣。他想了想，干脆把里头那件衣衫也给解了，一齐扔到了地上，然后只剩下一件鹅黄色的里衣，腰带松松散散系着，领口开了一小片，露出他莹白无暇的肤色，胸口因为紧张而微微起伏，喉结也上下滑动，他躲开了哪吒直白灼热的视线，问道：“然后呢？”  
哪吒的喉咙一紧，感觉周遭的空气似乎稀薄了一些，想了想，说道：“把两只手伸出来。”  
于是敖丙卷起了自己的衣袖，将过长的衣袖卷到了手肘的位置，露出一截白皙的手臂。敖丙的骨架很小，手腕比寻常男子要细瘦一些，因为肤白，甚至能看到皮肤下的青筋。哪吒唤出了自己的混天绫，亲手用那混天绫将他的手束了起来——但是没捆紧，中间留了一道很大的缝隙，敖丙只要愿意，就可以随意挣脱。  
两人之间的空气似乎逐渐灼热了起来，暧昧的气氛在逐渐升温。  
“不束紧好吗？”敖丙忽然那么问。  
“当然。”哪吒那么束自然是有道理的，他直接把混天绫竖了过来，沿着中间那道特意预留的部分捆上了好几圈，正好捆紧了敖丙的双手，但是又不会让他太难受，仍然有活动的余地，不过确实这下挣不开。  
“这样就行了。”然后他又让混天绫断开了一截下来，对着敖丙说道，“把眼睛闭上。”  
华盖星君温顺地闭上了眼，乖巧地不像话。  
此时的哪吒内心已经气血翻涌，恨不得立刻占有眼前的心上人，可理智却硬生生将他扯回了防线之后，告诉他这种事需得慢慢来。于是他不动声色地用另一截混天绫蒙住了敖丙的双眼，又顺手抽掉了他头上的那根白玉簪，放到了一边，接着解开了发带，任那一头银蓝的长发倾泻而下，旋即在他脑后打了一个结。  
哪吒不确定自己束得是不是太紧，便低头问他：“很紧吗？”  
对方的呼吸落到自己的面上，敖丙的喉咙紧了紧，但他仍然作出一副若无其事的模样：“嗯……还好。”  
火红的混天绫映着敖丙莹白的皮肤，他坐在床上，被缚住的双手放在自己膝上，看得哪吒欲火翻涌。他看了半晌，直到敖丙出声喊了他一声，他才回神，想了想，把覆在敖丙眼睛上混天绫的结挪了一下位置，等下躺下去的时候，就不会压在后脑勺了。  
于是，哪吒打了个响指，混天绫动了，它将敖丙的双手扯到了他的头顶，哪吒顺手灭了寝殿内的烛火，翻身上了床，轻轻按着敖丙的胸口让他慢慢躺下去，叫他靠到了柔软的枕头上。然后，哪吒将一只膝盖挤进了敖丙的双腿之间，低下头去，亲了亲敖丙柔软的嘴唇。  
感觉到哪吒的气息侵了过来，敖丙略微有些紧张地吞了吞唾液，双手被束，又失去了视线，敖丙感觉自己好像有些敏感，随着哪吒贴过来亲了他一下，他便忍不住软软地哼了一声。  
没想到正事还没办上敖丙就已经情动了，哪吒不再犹豫，随手脱了外衣，扯开了里衣后便贴到了敖丙的身上，一只手则挑开腰间的腰带，顺着衣襟往后探去，滚烫的手心抚摸过敖丙微凉的皮肤，惹来他一阵颤抖。哪吒牢牢搂住了敖丙的腰，跪在他双腿间的膝盖便往上蹭去，有一下没一下地蹭着敖丙的胯间，叫对方忍不住夹紧了他的腿。  
哪吒找出了之前藏好的两颗丹药，拿了清宁丹，压在自己舌下，便俯身去同敖丙缠吻。敖丙完全不知道哪吒偷偷在做小动作，便张了口，温顺地让他纠缠自己的舌尖，即便双手被束，也非常主动又生涩地去与他纠缠。  
直到哪吒把一粒丹药用舌尖推了过来，带着一股清苦的味道，敖丙才微微一愣，却也没拒绝，径直咽了下去。  
“你……给我吃了什么？”等到哪吒放开了他，抽身而退时，两人的舌尖拉开一道细长的银丝，在中途断开，敖丙这才有些气喘地问他。  
那味道和寻常丹药没什么区别，甚至没有他平日里服用的苦，咽下去之后居然还会回甘。  
“清宁丹，老君给的。”哪吒顺着敖丙尖俏的下巴，啃上了他的脖颈，语气含糊。  
“清宁丹？”敖丙微微一愣，他知道清宁丹是什么，效果很普通，就是安神用的，从前他入不了定的时候，太上老君还给过他一些叫安玄的线香，和这清宁丹是一样的效果，但是一起使用的话，效果会更好。  
那时候他入定全靠这两样东西。  
但是他以前吃的清宁丹好像不会回甘啊？这真的是清宁丹吗？  
“为、为什么是清宁丹？啊……哪吒……”敖丙不解，便问哪吒，谁知这人抚弄过他的后腰，惹得敖丙本能颤栗，喉间滚出了引人遐想的喘息，整个身子几乎弹了起来，又被重重压了回去，身上的衣料基本被扯得差不多了，膝盖磨蹭着自己的胯间，他舒服地居然有些难耐。  
“怕你怕我。”哪吒的指尖扫过他背后那道狰狞的旧伤，敖丙微微缩了缩肩膀，却没害怕的发抖，只是觉得有些痒。  
“怎、怎么会？”这武神已经扯掉了他下身的料子，带着薄茧的手抚弄上了他的大腿根，却不去弄那最要命的地方，敖丙舒适地仰了仰头，露出一截细长带着吻痕的脖颈，喘着息道，“都已经过去一年多了，又不是当初那时……”话才说了一半，抑制不住又是一声绵软的低吟，快感过电般烫过他的全身，全身的血液都往胸口流去，敖丙受不住被这样，哼了两声鼻音，又磕磕碰碰道：“啊……你别咬了……呜！”  
哪吒已经彻底扒开了敖丙的衣襟，那件鹅黄里衣仿佛跟没穿似的，但挂在身上又有一种欲说还休感，他先是在敖丙精致的锁骨上留下了不少痕迹，便一路往下亲去，叼住他微微挺立起来的粉嫩乳首，含在嘴里打圈吮吸了起来。  
那故意弄出的水声叫敖丙一阵羞，腿忍不住并得更拢了，但是又潜意识地去蹭哪吒的膝盖，想要得到纾解。这举动惹得哪吒双眼赤红，发狠了去啃咬他的乳尖，直咬得敖丙连连求饶，身子又不自觉地忍不住往他身上蹭，求欢的意图再明显不过。  
于是哪吒又去吮他另一边的乳尖，直到把那粒软肉吮得像樱桃才肯放过他，接着不等敖丙缓上一缓，便拉开他的腿，屈起他的膝弯，伏身下去。  
敖丙的身子因情动变得如同一汪春水，面上绯红了一片，微微张着口呵气，由着哪吒随意折腾他。谁知接下来他的头皮蓦然一麻，几乎整个身子都要坐起来，可混天绫却牢牢扯住了他，没能让他起身。  
“哪、哪吒……嗯……别……”敖丙像虾一样弓起了背，巨大的快感吞没了他，莹白的皮肤上覆着一层晶莹的薄汗。  
哪吒没说话，因为他已经低头将敖丙的性器含进了口中，一手固着他的腿，一手圈着那性器的根部，时不时上下撸动。要知道，敖丙清心寡欲了多年，从未自渎过，哪吒才弄了没几下，他就泄了身，龙精射进了哪吒口腔里，被他直接咽了。  
哪吒松了口，没想到敖丙那么快就去了，只见他双腿交叠被绑在床上，胸口起伏地厉害，浑身上下关节都泛着浅浅的粉色，而那双被混天绫蒙住的双眼一定迷离又茫然——虽然看不见，但也想象得到。这看得哪吒喉咙又是一紧，情不自禁低下头去亲他，唇齿交缠之间，敖丙尝到了自己的味道，他惊得偏过头去，没想到哪吒居然咽了，上涌的羞耻感吞没了他：“你、你怎么……”  
“嗯？”哪吒眼都没抬，却已经取出了那颗名为凝春的丹药。  
“你、你好……”敖丙的喉结上下滑动，愣出吐不出后半句话来，面红耳赤了半晌，终于说出了口，“……好不要脸！”  
“你忘了小爷之前说的话吗？”哪吒不动声色地夹着凝春丹往敖丙身下摸去，果不其然在他穴口摸到了一片湿意，那花穴仿佛是渴极了，急不可耐地咽了他两根手指进去，灼热又紧致的甬道紧紧咬着他的手指不让他退出去。  
“……”敖丙咬了咬自己的嘴唇，没想到自己的身体反应实在过于诚实，甚至饥渴极了，他浑身每一个毛孔、每一道血管都仿佛在叫嚣着，希望哪吒能在下一刻彻底占有他，可他脸皮薄，不肯说出口，只好紧紧咬着唇。  
哪吒没做停留，直接把那两根手指退了出来，然后换了夹着丹药的手指，毫不犹豫将那颗圆润又有些冰凉的丹药推了进去，并且一下子将两根手指齐齐没了进去。  
敖丙仰头长吟了一声，被身上人搂紧了亲吮起他的颈子，那推进去的凝春丹遇到灼热的甬道，顷刻就化开了，成了一股黏腻的液体，被他自己吸进了身子里。敖丙哪里知道除了清宁丹还有其他东西，吓了一跳，本能让他感觉这不是什么好东西：“这又是什么！？”  
很快，一丝奇妙的感觉让他觉得花穴更渴了，一收一缩绞着哪吒的手指，放浪形骸似的将那两根手指吮得更深了。  
好了，就算哪吒不回答，敖丙也知道这是什么东西了。  
可偏偏哪吒就是故意低头，慢悠悠在敖丙耳边吐出两个字来，又咬了一下他的耳垂，看着自己的小灵珠耳根通红还说不出话来的模样，心情好极了，还特地解释道：“药效不高，只有一点点，可以内服外用……当然外用的效果会更好一些，反正清宁丹都吃了，不用凝春那不是浪费了。”  
敖丙沉默了，内心却默默数落了太上老君千百遍。  
为什么老君会给哪吒这种东西，而且他怎么完全不知道！？等等，老君是这种神仙吗！！？  
看着敖丙抿着唇皱眉的模样，哪吒坏心眼又起，有意往他的花穴里添了一根手指，往里送了送，叫他舒服地头皮都麻了，委屈道：“好敖丙，反正今日你都说都听小爷我的了，下回不那么欺负你了。”  
——才怪，下回继续欺负，还要变本加厉。哪吒在心里那么想着。  
沉默良久后，敖丙才出声道：“……那没有下回。”  
“那是自然。”接着又凑上来亲昵地亲他。  
敖丙从哪吒愉悦的尾音里听出了另一层意思，这家伙的脾气自己难道还不清楚？那可是太清楚了！  
……不过，还是随便他吧。华盖星君这般想着，一点都不自知自己对这位大将军到底有多纵容。  
洞房花烛夜随他如何，被绑了还被蒙了眼，不过手腕绑得不紧，可以动；在脑后打了结的混天绫，打结的部分被移到了侧边，就是怕他压着头，可以说是任性里也没忘记带着温柔了。  
百鳞之首龙族是天生适合承欢的一只妖族，加上龙族多情、生来生得好看得以远近闻名，敖丙纵使清心寡欲多年，又早已褪去凡根成为星君，刻在骨子里的东西仍然未被彻底洗去，此时他身子软作了一团，花穴湿淋淋地往外溢着淫液，嫩肉更是有一下没一下地绞着哪吒的手指。  
敖丙觉得自己花穴痒得不行，修长的双腿忍不住勾上哪吒的腰，将他的身体往自己身上压，叠着音喘着息喊他的名字，直叫得哪吒心里发痒：“哪吒……嗯……吒儿，可以了，你快进来……”  
不过偏偏哪吒仍然是要作，故意在他耳边吹了一口气，满意地看着他耳根连着脖颈都红了，开玩笑低声道：“小灵珠，不如叫小爷一声夫君吧？”  
甚至把自己粗长的性器抵在他的穴口，只肯浅浅进去一点，又被花穴吮进去了一些，刺激得他头皮发麻，恨不得一捅到底，直把他肏哭了才好。  
不过哪吒本来就是随口一说，没想着敖丙真的会叫他夫君，毕竟他的小灵珠脸皮薄，想来是怎么都不愿意叫的。  
敖丙抿了下嘴唇，好似犹豫了一下，启唇说道：“……嗯，好夫君……呃！”  
哪吒脑一热，理智终于断了弦，听到敖丙竟真的说出了口，腰一挺，粗长的性器便一下子整根喂进了一收一缩的花穴里。温热的嫩肉绞了上来，紧紧把他往里吸去，直吮得哪吒头皮发麻，险些就要泄了精。敖丙被刺激得仰起了头，几乎无法呼吸，他宛如离开了水的鱼，张口伸着舌，好似一下子就被肏失神了一般。  
“疼吗……”哪吒捞紧了敖丙的腰，滚烫的皮肤贴在了一起，他顺势吻上了对方的脖颈，含糊不清问道。  
“……不……”敖丙好不容易从巨大的冲击感缓过来，难耐地抬了下自己的腰，缠在他腰上的腿没了力气，只好用足根蹭了蹭他的后腰，催促的意味再明显不过。  
敖丙浑身臊得难受，面子也不要了，只是催他：“……你动一动……嗯，慢些……”  
哪吒扯过旁边的另一个枕头，垫到了敖丙的腰下，没回他的话，只是又去找他的唇，索求似的有一下没一下啄吻他水光潋滟的嘴唇。下身有一下没一下地肏进他的花穴里，动作又慢又温柔，每一下都顶到敖丙的敏感点上，顶得他浑身乱颤，花穴也痉挛似的吸紧了。然后敖丙嫌他实在太慢出声让他快一点，于是哪吒握着他的腰，整根退出又整根狠狠地往里顶去，直顶到内里的腔口处，将那腔口顶开了一些，性器更是撵过敏感处，惊得敖丙受不住地往上躲，又伴着呻吟让他慢一些。  
“你真的要求好多，又要慢又要快，你倒是要如何？”哪吒屈着敖丙一条腿，将他的腿折到胸口，另一条腿仍然挂在自己身上，叫那花穴完全暴露在自己的视线之下，哪吒看着那已经被肏得艳红的花穴仍是一个不停地吞着他的那杆性器，每次进去都紧紧缠着不让他往里，退出时又往里吮不让他出去，完全不知饥渴似的，便一巴掌拍上他的丰腴紧翘的臀肉，那臀肉的手感实在太好，哪吒又打了一巴掌上去。  
不过他没用多大的力气，拍上去的时候力道已经卸掉了大半。而敖丙已经被弄得说不出话来了，感觉浑身上下都湿淋淋的，每一处干爽的地方，被哪吒打了两下臀倒是有些懵了，感觉非常奇妙，不怎么反感反而更加兴奋了，花穴率先出卖了他，一层一层缩紧，仿佛要下一刻就要榨出那性器的精来。  
“嘶，别咬得那么紧。”惩罚性得又是往里深深一送，顶得敖丙爽得说不出话来，大脑中仿佛有白光炸开，淫液顺着交媾的地方不住往外溢。  
寝殿的床是靠墙安置的，因此在床的正上方还贴了一张“囍”字窗花，以一朵盛开的莲花托着。敖丙被混天绫拉了起来，又因为浑身无力，而被哪吒勾着腰，背对着对方将他压到了墙上，双腿被迫分开跪着，被束的双手抵着贴着艳红窗花的墙面，半坐在了哪吒的身上。  
哪吒的一双手搂着敖丙的腰，叫他不会往下滑，另一双手则掰开了他紧实的臀肉，性器抵在穴口，挺腰往里一送，早就被肏熟的花穴争先恐后地容纳了他，惹得敖丙惊叫了一声。  
六臂齐上，牢牢困住了敖丙的身子，此时的哪吒没了什么顾忌，一下又一下又重又深地肏他，每一下都顶到了他已经打开了一小半的腔口，又时不时顶住那敏感点细细研磨。肏得敖丙浑身打颤，长吟连连，这般从背后进入，进得太深太重，小腹都被顶得微微拢起来。才肏了他没几下，敖丙就泄了精，整个身子发着抖控制不住都往后坐，可往后一坐就会被进得更深，两难之下，他实在是受不了了，开口求饶道：“哪吒，不行了……太深了……”  
“嗯？……你是在夸奖小爷么？”哪吒故意装作听不懂他的话，从后面搂着他，仍然掰着他的臀一下又一下地往里顶弄，但幅度小上了不少，甚至还一手抚摸过他的大腿根，再次套弄起他身前因为刺激敏感点而再次半勃的性器。亲吻顺着他的后颈一路往下，在他背后旧伤的附近留下了不少属于自己的印记，“这就不行了？长夜还很长呢……”  
他埋在敖丙的颈侧，因眼前的人浑身上下都是自己的味道，自己正在占有他而感到满足，便又抬起头来，咬住他那一片薄薄的耳垂，在他的耳边吹气说荤话：“那怎么办……你这里咬得小爷好紧啊……完全不想让小爷出去啊……”  
一边说着，一边摸到了两人交媾的地方，指尖按着被彻底撑开的褶皱，惹来了花穴又是一阵榨精吸髓般的吞咽。  
“你看……你不是很喜欢吗？”说罢，又是重重往里一顶，性器终于顶进了他的腔口内，耳边传来敖丙一声急促的惊喘，花穴再次绞紧，紧紧吸着哪吒，他再也忍不住，又狠狠地肏弄了几下，全数射在了那柔软的腔内。  
敖丙似乎已经不行了，手臂甚至抵不住墙面，他已经被肏得眼神涣散，几乎无法聚焦，眼泪浸湿了混天绫，睫毛被糊在了混天绫上，想在混天绫下睁眼都很困难，可花穴内那性器即便已经泄了精，但居然还是没有软下去的迹象。  
哪吒终于肯暂时放过了敖丙，将他抱了下来，然后就着性器仍然插在他体内的姿势，将他抱着转了一个圈，让他面对着自己坐在自己怀里。撩开敖丙已经被汗水打湿得鬓发，将人搂在身前，有一下没一下地亲他。  
似乎敖丙更喜欢欢好之后的温存，虽然自己已经没什么力气了，还是温顺地回应他的亲吻。  
哪吒微微调整了一下自己的姿态，让敖丙坐在自己的性器上，抵着他的额头问道：“想让小爷解开吗？”  
敖丙的眼睛似乎在混天绫下颤了颤，讨好地用鼻尖蹭了蹭哪吒的：“……想。”  
“那就……”哪吒偏了头，又去亲他，舌尖缠绵的感觉非常美好，他轻轻揉了一把敖丙丰腴的臀肉，轻声哄道，“……自己动。”  
敖丙微喘着气：“……好。”  
混天绫在敖丙说完话时便解开了，他愣了一瞬，以为哪吒在打什么主意，没有解开蒙在自己眼上的混天绫，而是抬起有些发麻的手，搂住了对方的脖颈，又用鼻尖在他脸上蹭来蹭去。  
“在这里。”哪吒感觉到自己的性器又胀大了一圈，语气更是深沉了一些，扶住敖丙的腰，让他一会儿不那么吃力，轻轻按了按他的后颈，咬了咬他的下唇。  
敖丙略微迟疑了一下，俯身主动与哪吒亲吻了起来，同时抬了抬早已发软的腰，开始缓慢地、一下又一下地动起自己的腰来。幸好有哪吒扶着他，不然他根本没有力气做这样的事。  
额前的银蓝与黑色纠缠在一起，令人脸红心跳的细微喘息压抑在彼此的呼吸之间，敖丙动得幅度不大，可每一下都会被按在敏感点上，湿漉漉的花穴仿佛喂不饱似的将那粗硬往里吸去，而其实自己骑上来的感觉却异常美好，无论是力道还是角度都可以自己来控制，他舒爽地有些来不及回应哪吒的亲吻，想要退开调整一下呼吸，却被扣着后颈按回来。  
轻微窒息与几乎要溺毙的快感将敖丙吞没，他皱起眉，发出一声急促地气音。  
哪吒悄悄运起了法力，将里屋中的一面大半人高的铜镜，无声无息地搬到床前。敖丙完全不知道哪吒偷偷干了什么，只是低头一面咽着喉咙里的呜咽，一面动着自己的腰。而从哪吒的视线看去，只看到铜镜之中的敖丙，身上半披着里衣，盖着若隐若现的雪白翘挺的臀，而那臀肉之间却嵌着一杆粗长的性器，正一下又一下食髓知味地吞吃着，时不时带出一些浊白淫液，看起来淫靡极了。  
视觉和下身同时刺激着哪吒，他觉得再看下去又要出事，便搂着敖丙往后倒去，让他直接双腿大开趴在自己身上，又用手臂固住他的腰让他不能乱动，扣紧了他的后颈堵住他的嘴，并且腰一用力，再次顶进了他的生殖腔内。被顶得咿唔乱叫的敖丙蓦然抓紧了哪吒的肩，畅爽淋漓的快感一波又一波地蔓了上来。他一往下坐，哪吒就不留情面地顶进最深处；他一躲，哪吒就按着他的腰让他往自己的性器上坐。  
嘴唇被牢牢堵住，舌尖被吮吸，龙涎自嘴角划下，又被哪吒一一舔去，敖丙被彻底拖进了名为快感的欲海，沉沦进最深的地方。  
哪吒翻了个身，将人压到自己身下，敖丙便分开腿，缠上了他的腰。他反反复复轻重不一肏弄着敖丙，而敖丙竟抬腰去迎合，最终又被按着胯，抵着敏感点研磨，他被激得胡乱挣扎，手在哪吒的背后一通乱抓，留下了不少的抓痕。  
欢好果然是爱侣之间最好的春药，敖丙已经不记得多少次被肏到了高潮，精液灌满了他的生殖腔，兜不住似得时不时在肏弄之间被带出外头，弄得股间粘腻一片。到了后来，他甚至被做出了半龙之形，下半身变成龙形，几乎铺满了整张床，哪吒还是不肯放过他。两人在寝殿内不知疲倦地做了好几日，除了做累了搂在一起睡觉，便是醒了就再次被拖进欲海里翻滚。  
虽然累，可身心都被填满了。


End file.
